1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to resist layers that are used for fabricating microelectronic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for efficiently stripping resist layers that are used for fabricating microelectronic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resist layers are commonly used for fabricating microelectronic structures located over microelectronic substrates, including in particular semiconductor structures located over semiconductor substrates. To that end, resist layers are often used as mask layers for selectively processing portions of a microelectronic structure or a semiconductor structure. Such selective processing of the portions of the microelectronic structure or the semiconductor structure may include, but are not necessarily limited to, selective ion implantation processing, selective deposition processing and selective etch processing.
As a result of such selective processing of a microelectronic structure while using a resist layer as a mask layer, the resist layer is often processed in a fashion that makes the resist layer difficult to subsequently remove while using conventional resist stripping methods and materials.
In that regard, various methods and materials for stripping resist layers from microelectronic structures are known in the microelectronic fabrication art.
For example, Chen et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,173, teaches a method for stripping from over a substrate a resist layer that has been used as an ion implant mask layer. This particular method uses moisture as an etchant gas for stripping the resist layer from over the substrate.
In addition, Savas et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0112883, teaches another method for stripping a resist layer from over a substrate. This particular method uses hydrogen as an etchant gas when stripping the resist layer from over the substrate.
Further, Edelberg et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,903, teaches in particular a method for stripping a carbon rich surface layer of a resist layer from over a substrate selectively with respect to an inorganic layer that is also located over the substrate. This particular method uses a hydrofluorocarbon etchant gas for stripping the resist layer from over the substrate.
Finally, Elliott et al., in U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0054492, teaches yet another method for stripping from over a substrate a resist layer that has been used as an ion implant mask layer. This particular method uses a laser assisted activation of an etchant gas.
The use of resist layers as mask layers for purposes of selectively processing microelectronic layers and microelectronic structures, such as but not limited to semiconductor layers and semiconductor structures, is certain to remain prevalent within the microelectronic fabrication art. In light of that consideration, desirable are methods and materials that provide for efficient stripping of resist layers that are used for fabricating microelectronic layers and microelectronic structures.